


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°34 : « Catastrophe »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bromance, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Tragedy, the feeeels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, même en exil sur Tatooine, n'était pas près de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il resterait probablement éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, regardant les trois lunes sans vraiment les voir, l'esprit fixé sur le destin tragique de son Padawan et sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'empêcher.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°34 : « Catastrophe »

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose de fondamental, dans le texte sur Obi-Wan publié précédemment...

Que t'ont-ils fait, Anakin ? Quelles douleurs as-tu pu subir pour décider de te détourner de cet Ordre Jedi qui a constitué une majeure partie de ta vie ?

Ce n'est pas seulement de leur faute, à ces Maîtres inflexibles et intraitables, peu à l'écoute des autres membres qui ne leur ressemble pas. C'est aussi de la mienne.

J'aurais dû mieux faire mon devoir. J'aurais dû être plus présent, plus à l'écoute, plus pédagogue. J'aurais dû être un ami plus ouvert, plus enclin à te réconforter dans tes doutes existentiels. J'aurais dû baisser les barrières dont je me suis entouré après la mort de Qui-Gon.

C'est trop tard.

Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Nous ne pouvons plus améliorer ce qui aurait dû l'être, et anéantir ce qui n'allait pas.

Que t'avons-nous fait, Anakin ?

Nous n'avons pas écouté. Nous n'avons pas été patients. Nous t'avons poussé droit vers tes démons, et tu étais tellement perdu que tu les as même considérés comme une meilleure alternative à nos conseils malavisés.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à m'occuper convenablement de ton fils. J'ai bien trop peur qu'en regardant Luke, je puisse te voir, Anakin, ainsi que toutes les erreurs irréparables que nous avons tous commis.

**Author's Note:**

> OH THE FEELS.


End file.
